Protection
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: They vowed to protect one another. Yet, were pulled apart before they even realized it. But now that they're back together again, they want nothing more than to protect one each other...maybe even loving as well.


_This was an entry for a group on deviantart called BleachCouples. It's Valentine themed and I had trouble thinking up something to do. There's just so much variety with Bleach that it makes it difficult. But I love this pairing and want to do more for it. Honestly, I think it's cute, maybe not as good as GrimmIchi or GrimmUlqui but cute. So let me stop blabbering and let you lovely readers...read. Enjoy and leave a nice fluffy little review for me?_

All material related to Bleach, belongs to the wonderful Tite Kubo

* * *

**Protection**  
_**Tensa x Ichigo**_

* * *

A small boy climbs into a dark blue car, the rest of his family already piled inside with their belongings. The skyscrapers of the city reflect the setting sun down at the other on the sidewalk, his lips pulled in a straight line despite the turmoil inside his little body. Fingers curl into fists at his sides, watching the orange haired boy shut the door to the car, his face dull behind the tinted window. Large, brown eyes soften as his palm presses against the window, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

The car shifts into gear, slowly pulling away and down the street, away from the tall buildings and grand homes, leaving the other child still on the sidewalk. He swallows hard, letting the wind push his dark, wavy hair into his face to hide the tears that silently escape their prison.

Several cities away and years later, the orange haired boy, now man, strides down the sidewalk. His jeans hang on his hips and the white t-shirt barely reaches his belly button, the jacket over it keeping the last of the winter chill at bay. The sun shines down, warming everything that the rays touch, making all the citizens happy to be out and about in the small city. But, a frown sits on the man's lips, his mind wandering elsewhere. More than anything, he could hear the soft call of his name from the one he longed to get back to...Ichigo knew he couldn't keep it inside any longer.

It was so long ago that he left one of his best friends that he had grown up with. They had made a pact at a young age to always protect one another. However, on one of the terribly stormy days, Ichigo's mother had died in a freak accident. Not long after the funeral, Ichigo and his family moved away from the bustling city and to a more quaint town...he hadn't seen his friend since.

But the week after he graduated from college, he received a visitor at his apartment, only to find his childhood friend on his doorstep, now a dashing young man. It blew his mind and his heart away, that on that Valentine's Day, he had received the one thing he wanted, his friend back.

So, as Ichigo strides up the steps to enter their now shared apartment, his stomach churns with the butterflies fluttering within. He can hear his heartbeat pounding away in his ears and every step he takes feels as though his feet are made of lead. The plan replays over and over in his head, he just had to do this right and hope that it all turns out good. If not...well he wasn't going to worry about that just yet.

He shuts the door behind himself, leaving his shoes at the entry and tossing his keys onto the small table next to the door. Ichigo runs a hand up through his short, spiky, orange hair and holds back a soft chuckle. Lying on the couch is his object of desire, making a smile replace the frown that had been on his lips.

The young man lies with an arm underneath him, the other draped over the edge of the deep green couch. His head rests against the arm of it while his ragged, black hair falls around the sharp angles of his face. Pale pink lips are parted slightly to match the steady rise and fall of the younger man's chest. Black jeans are loose on his hips, wrinkled to say the least and ripped at the bottom. The equally shaded shirt hugs his lithe frame and decent muscles. While wrapped around his frame is an ebony, hooded cloak, which goes all the way down to his feet, flaring out into tattered ends.

Ichigo strides forward, unable to keep himself from reaching out and running his fingertips over the sleeping man's cheek, pushing the strands away. He kneels down, gazing softly at the sleeping figure as he caresses the side of his face. "Wake up Tensa."

Black lashes flutter against cheekbones as Tensa slowly opens his eyes, having always been such a light sleeper. Tensa knew automatically that it was Ichigo calling for him, because only Ichigo called him Tensa. A yawn slips from the dark haired man's lips as he drowsily sits up, letting Ichigo sit down beside him. "You're such a child. Couldn't you see I was sleeping?" That's when it hits him. "Why in the world were you touching me like that?"

Flustered, Ichigo plops down onto the couch. "You're insane Tensa! I didn't do a damn thing!"

Tensa turns his head to him, blue-gray eyes completely serious. He slides into another topic, not wanting to upset his hot headed friend. "I thought you were at work."

Ichigo relaxes back against the cushions, "Nope, I was able to convince my boss to let me have Valentine's Day off."

"Valentine's Day?" Tensa asks, his brows furrowing together in confusion.

Wetting his lips, Ichigo tilts his head toward Tensa. "Oh yeah, your parents didn't celebrate it ever did they. Well it's when two people celebrate their life together." Ichigo pushes himself off the couch, coming to kneel beside Tensa's knees. He pushes the cloak aside and takes one of the other man's hands in his own, bringing it up to peck the top of it. "I've always loved you and I've always wanted to tell you how much." Ichigo lets his hands slip away from Tensa's, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and bringing that had back to hold it before Tensa's. "Will you marry me Tensa Zangetsu?"

Ichigo keeps his eyes locked with Tensa's, sincerity seeming to come off of him in waves. Tensa can only stare though, completely taken aback by the heart felt confession. "You're serious?"

Since the word wouldn't be enough, Ichigo stands up and leans forward. Their lips crash together and Tensa sits still as a stone, his eyes closing for that brief second, until Ichigo pulls away and Tensa opens his eyes again. "I'm dead serious."

Tensa lets a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he reaches for Ichigo's hand, taking the simple silver band and slipping it onto his ring finger. "I've always wanted nothing but to protect you...because I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Happy Valentine's Day Tensa." he says as he slips back down onto the couch, head resting on his shoulder and lips pressed lightly against the other's neck in a show of affection.


End file.
